User talk:Legodude760
Hello Hi, I'm Shawn, a new Helper here at Wikia. I'm poking around the BIONICLE wiki and making some minor edits (like helping with cleanup, etc), and if you need me to do anything in particular, just let me know. You guys have a pretty great setup here so far, it looks good! Shawn 18:35, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know I accidentally moved two archives under the number 3. Dont remind me plz thx. Archives (1-50|51-52 (HR's big chat)|52-128|129-158 ) :5 days left till the end of sixth grade!!! I will miss some of my teachers... [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 11:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :What's up with the site!?!?!?!?!?[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 21:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::MG did it. He's already abusing his admin powers! :::I'm kidding. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Who's MG? Wait, is this the "Bioniclepedia is Upgrading" thing? Probably so...♠[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 01:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I dunno. I dunno.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) MG made a special skin for this wiki, most "wikians" use this type of skin. Not to mention you get widgets. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :D'oh. IT'S FRIDAY!!!!! 3 days left!!!!!!!!!!![[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 11:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I use the old normal skin. Im so used to it, when I try and use a new WIkia one, I cant, because I get all confused. :< - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Use this skin, I do also, because confuzled I will be. I made a lego rubber band machine gun that uses a motor!!!! Bored face: :' [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 02:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Im making a big SMB3 banner for my Wallpaper on mah computer. Im making it with sprites of da' game. I havent finished it, so I made text that says "STOP This bannery thing is under construction" And have a construction sign there. lolol - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:45, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Righteous. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 11:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Also I know how to make a lego rubber band gatling gun...Verylong kite string...[[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 17:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) .... What are you talking about?.... :...uh, what? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Ya know the peg pieces? Well, you get a long kite string (pegs are on the end of eight spinning barrels), tight it to one peg, put rubber band on, put kite string through slit in next peg, slide rubber band on, repeat alot. If what I've said is confuzling, go to Youtube, tipe in lego rubber band minigun, and it should play something like everybody was kung-foo fighting as its song, if not look until you found it. 'SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] {Mumble} 22:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Aw man. I got one more month left. :< Then I wont see my crush for two months. *bawls* - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Aww someone has a girlfriend? Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 30 May 2008 :No lol. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:08, 31 May 2008 (UTC) First Summer 2008 Set Mine has got to be the Axalara T9 and Vultraz, what would yours be? Mine would be Pohatu. CammandoCheese3 20:59, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Mine would be rockoh t3. I made a 3 barreled rubber band machine gun that holds 57 rubber bands and can be converted into a shotgun by loading it on a gear seperately. What bands do you guys like? I like Coldplay, Beatles, Dragonforce, Disturbed, Papa Roach, and Beastie Boys. I'm thru wid mah girlfiend! Oops, I mean girl''friend. In 32 days, it will be a year since we first met(LD and me). Time flies when you have new friends. New Sig. Also, I will be gone the 11th through the 13th(maybe 14th) to Panama City Beach in Florida. I'm taking my guitar, my cousins will love it! And on the subject of girls, two words: Eternal Mystery. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 03:07, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Admin chat forum Next time you're on, feel free to chat in the Admin chat topic. And all you other guys, LD760 doesn't get on much, please stop talking so much. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Its ok. Gives me something to do when I do come on. ;P I dont have any '08 sets, stopped buying bionicles. Im gonna try and do some editing soon... - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't have anybody else to talk to: My brother died 7 years ago, my friend down the road has baseball all this week, and my other best friend for life is constantly and Disney World or Panama City Beach. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 12:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Youre having a rough time. :< - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Not too rough, I'm going to the beach soon. Lesson learned: don't shoot rubber band gun when it is directly in front of your face(I was aiming away, but it came off the opposite end and hit me in dah face, HURT, thick rubber band). [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 21:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Lulz - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey, try Legoeducation .com , it has awesome piesces, like the original motors, all gears, solar panels, and lots of other types of lego technical stuffz. Very good, resonable price. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 12:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Mhhh... - [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 23:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :BTW, my best friend for life is coming to mah house tommorow! I haven't seen him in 4 months. Rubber band semi auto gun. I shot my dad. LOLAL! [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 02:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh... - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Have you ever gotten a bad haircut? My dad decided to save money and give me a buzz himself. I have less hair than my 63 year old grandeddy. I'm ticked. I'm wearing a hat every day until it grows into a descent buzz. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 20:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Can you help me? Legodude760, I'm new here. I made a page called Bioniboxes, but it was rubbish and was deleted. I want to make a signature, cause I only have this Toa Takuta 16:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) really boring one so far. Please can you tell me how to do it on my talk page? Thanks. Toa Takuta 16:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, since LD is virtually dead, (I'm gonna be gone from tommorow until Saturday too), just use this whatever you want to apear as your link to your page what ever you want as a link to your talk page . If it's too confusing, ask the dead LD for help. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 04:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC)